Wonderful Place
by Anne Darket
Summary: La mirada atónita de aquellos que te ven y te señalan, la frialdad con la que me tratas, razones más para acercarme. No me asustas para nada, sabes por qué… Me gustas. AU Universo Alterno. EyesXKanone, shonenai. Manda review! ACTUALIZACIÓN!
1. Prólogo

**Summary: La mirada atónita de aquellos que te ven y te señalan, la frialdad con la que me tratas, razones más para acercarme. No me asustas para nada, sabes por qué… Me gustas. AU (Universo Alterno). EyesXKanone, shonen-ai.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Shonen-ai, tal vez yaoi. **Hombre **más **Hombre **es igual a **Relación**. **Homofóbicos Go Out, o sea: SALGAN DE AQUÍ. Evítense el disgusto y evítenme leer comentarios no agradables¿Oki doki? Los demás, come on, son ****BIENVENIDOS**

●∙●∙●∙● **ωσηd****зr****Ŧựl ****ρlαςε **●∙●∙●∙●

**¤¤ Por: Anne Darket ¤¤**

**Prólogo**

_El destino nos depara cosas inimaginables, __fue por alguna que razón que me trajeron a ti… no fue coincidencia… ¿O si?_

Subió al camión que lo llevaría al aburridísimo campamento de la escuela, se sentó hasta atrás del lado de la ventana para que no lo interrumpieran. Era obligatorio ir, de lo contrario se hubiese quedado en su casa haciendo cosas más interesantes, en vez de viajar con sus torpes compañeros. En realidad Eyes, era de esos jóvenes fríos a los que simplemente no les apetecía compartir su vida con los demás. Sus padres viajaban frecuentemente por cuestiones de trabajo, por lo tanto con lo único que sobrevivía, era con el montón de dinero que ellos le dejaban.

Eyes sintió como se acomodaba a un lado un chico, la verdad es que no le importó mucho, al fin y al cabo no le molestaría siempre y cuando no irrumpieran sus pensamientos. El camión comenzó a moverse; el aún seguía mirando atentamente el vidrio por donde rodaban unas gruesas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer. Todo iba bien, hasta que el joven que se sentó a su lado rompió el silencio, cosa que a Eyes le fastidió de sobremanera.

-Disculpa ¿cómo te llamas?- la voz del chico sonó amable y por más, masculina. Eyes volteó, lo suficiente como para mirar a aquel que le hablaba. Era un "tipo", su cabello era lacio, corto y de color café claro, sus ojos como si fuera miel fundida en su iris, la nariz recta y su tez rosada. Vestía una camisa color vino y una gabardina blanca, su pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color.

-¿Te importa tanto? –preguntó Eyes con un deje de amenaza para que no volviera a preguntar.

-¿no crees que si no me importara te lo preguntaría?- dijo sosteniendo su tono caballeroso.

-Bien¿si te digo mi nombre vas a callarte y vas a dejar de molestarme?

-No, de hecho quiero saber tu nombre para entablar una conversación. Y si te estoy molestando tanto, creo que será mejor que cambie de lugar… Se te nota que no querías venir.- justo se levantaba, cuando el indiferente habló.

-Mi nombre es Rutherford Eyes.- y se volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana, no quería iniciar una discusión tonta. Su acompañante en vez de terminar lo que había comenzado, decidió sentarse de nuevo al lado de Eyes.

-Bien, yo soy Hilbert Kanone, pero puedes llamarme Kanone… no, de hecho, te prohíbo que me hables por mi apellido.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pensé que ya te ibas.

-sé que eso querías, pero no hay un solo lugar desocupado en los demás asientos.- de nuevo volteó Eyes, asegurándose de que lo que decía era verdad, pero en realidad no era cierto. Suspiró y no dijo nada, solo miró a Hilbert a los ojos.-

-¿Y en que salón vas?- Rutherford se cansó de ignorarlo, era imposible… hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie.

-En el 506.

-Yo voy en el 503, verás yo no debería estar en este estúpido campamento sino en la gira del equipo de basketball, pero hubo un pequeño incidente y no me llevaron. Y ya ves, me encuentro aquí; aunque no es tan malo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Y cuéntame¿por qué no te gustan los divertidísimos campamentos de la escuela?

-Porque pierdo mi tiempo, hay mejores cosas que hacer en vez de esto.

-Estás diciendo que nuestra conversación es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Mmm… ¿tengo que contestar?

-Etto… pues esa es suficiente respuesta para darme a entender un sí rotundo.

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Sabes que me molesta en una persona- Eyes emitió un "¿mmm?" –que las personas me respondan con frases cortas como "¡Que bien!"

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque te daré sólo respuestas cortas.

-Pues espero que para el final de la excursión logré hacerte hablar el doble.-sonrió al decir esta última frase

Habían llegado a un lugar… extraño. Había mucha vegetación y a lo lejos se veían unas cabañas pequeñas y muy viejas; allá muy a lo lejos se podía apreciar un gran lago con agua cristalina y en él se reflejaba el cielo claro y despejado.

Todos bajaron del camión, chicos y chicas habían ido allí para divertirse o al menos eso esperaban.

"Las cabañas que se ven aquí serán para los varones y está restringido el paso al área de mujeres que estará más allá del lago. Quien rompa esta regla se quedará haciendo lagartijas en cinco horas. ¿¡Queda entendido!?" dijo un maestro con voz clara y fuerte para que todos escucharan.

"Sí" gritaban los hombres al unísono, excepto claro el ya mencionado Eyes; a él no le interesaría ir por una mocosa que solo le trajera problemas.

"Verán las cabañas solo constan de dos camas individuales, así que deberán ponerse en parejas y se les asignará una de la chozas. Espero que cuando mi silbato suene ya todos estén con su respectiva pareja".

"Serías mi compañero Eyes-chan" le dijo Kanone de manera dulce, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cómo quieras" contestó el otro sin mucho interés, de todas maneras estuviese con quien estuviese, iba a ser una gran molestia, pero él….

"Entonces ven, vamos a apuntarnos" el castaño lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló, a lo que Eyes se jaloneaba para que lo dejara. Mientras menos contacto corporal y de cualquier otro tipo tuviera sería mejor. Pero extrañamente ese toque parecía resistible a comparación de con cualquier otra persona, por primera vez sentía que ese roce era cálido.

No le fastidiaba tanto estar con el chico que había conocido hace un momento, el hecho de compartir con él la misma habitación no le incomodaba tanto como si hubiese estado con cualquier otro y de hecho, era con la persona con la que había durado más tiempo en una conversación.

_Entonces ¿cuál es el fin de este encuentro¿Acaso serás tu alguien importante en mi vida¿O serás como todos los demás que vienen, pasan y se van?_

**Continuará…**

**®AnneDarket**. Idea e historia son originales, los pensamientos y lo escrito son **MÍOS.**

**®AnneDarket**. Idea and story are original, the thinks and the writing are of **ME**.


	2. Soledad compartida

●∙●∙●∙● **ωσηdзrŦ****ự****l ρlαςε **●∙●∙●∙●

**Por: Anne Darket **

**I: Soledad compartida**

Dedicado a: Jill Osiris (la beta del fic)

_Porque de una u otra forma, todos estamos enredados dentro de este mundo._

– Si ven hacia su izquierda, notarán el campo de entrenamiento en el cual se desarrollarán casi todas nuestras actividades excepto, claro, las que requieran de estar en el agua.

Kanone no dirigía la mirada hacia el extenso campo. Su visión se perdía en la piel blanca, en las profundidades de las irises heladas que no le miraban, en los labios delgados y la nariz afilada, en el extraño cabello blanco, lacio, sedoso y brillante. No puede evitar traer a su mente los recuerdos de la primera vez que lo vio, del increíble sentimiento que le causó y de la fascinación que le invadió al notar su cuerpo delgado, flexible, hermoso; un dulce contraste entre lo vulnerable y lo masculino.

– Lo primero que tienen que saber – le estaba cansando tanta palabrería del instructor – es que los debiluchos no tendrán derecho a descanso. Se deberá trabajar duro para que al finalizar el día, el equipo o equipos que hayan obtenido más puntos estén exentos de trabajos extracurriculares.

– Oye Eyes – el chico volteó y lo miro atento, no había expresión alguna en su rostro, sin embargo el simple hecho de desviar su atención hacia él le hacía sentirse especial – vamos a esforzarnos – le sonrió y quiso con todas sus ganas volver a tocar su piel pálida. El joven asintió, un imperceptible movimiento que Kanone, pensó, era una afirmación.

– Mañana comenzará el entrenamiento, la cena será dentro de una hora y las luces se apagarán a las 22 horas en punto.

Todos empezaron a dispersarse.

●∙●∙●∙● **ωση****d****з****rŦ****ự****l ****ρ****l****αςε**●∙●∙●∙●

– Quiero la cama más cercana a la puerta – soltó el de cabello castaño, rompiendo el silencio al fin. La cabaña a simple vista no se veía muy lejos, pero el peso sobre los hombros de la mochila, hacían el recorrido más extenuante y largo.

– Bien – respondió su compañero sin nada más que añadir.

Kanone estaba fastidiado de tanta repulsión, desdeñando así la teoría de que los polos opuestos se atraen, vil mentira de la ciencia; mientras más tiempo pasaba con Eyes, más parecía la distancia que los separaba y sus personalidades eran tan distintas, que uno no se podría confundir ni por error con el otro.

Notaba la tensión en el aire, una fina capa de hostilidad que los envolvía, los cobijaba y los distanciaba. Kanone, notable estudiante que se distinguía por ser cariñoso y amable, una persona que necesitaba del contacto físico y visual para relacionarse.

Y Eyes le impedía aquello tan admirable en Hilbert, había una barrera entre él y el mundo que no permitía penetrar, ni rebasar, ni amenazar con destruirla; forjada de diamante puro, imposible de demoler por más hachazos que utilizaras.

Se acercó lentamente al pálido muchacho.

– ¿Sabes que más quiero?

Se acercaba más peligrosamente y su voz se hacía un susurro mientras más avanzaba.

– No. – Sintió la cercanía del cuerpo que irradiaba calor.

Los labios del castaño rozaron la suavidad del lóbulo de la oreja. Distinguió un aroma que le hizo ver estrellas: una mezcla, inigualable e inconfundible, entre lo dulzón y la fragancia costosa traída desde Francia, una esencia salvaje y delicada que le hacía estremecer. Quiso jadear, más suprimió el sonido emanado de lo más profundo de su garganta y provocó, con ello, que su voz sonara ronca.

– Cuéntame el motivo de tu amarga existencia.

El joven Rutherford paró en seco, sus ojos se ensombrecieron bajo la sombra que proyectaba su flequillo y, por instinto de supervivencia, el otro chico se alejó unos pasos temiendo un golpe.

– Eso… – calló por un instante, _"no es algo que te incumba"_ iba a sisear, sin embargo decidió cambiarlo, no quería sonar tan frío e hiriente –… es algo que ya no importa.

Siguió su camino hacia la cabaña, Kanone fue detrás de él sin más que decir al respecto, pero sintiendo aún un insistente cosquilleo y el recuerdo del fuerte aroma que, a la distancia, se perdía y a sus sentidos llegaba incompleto.

●∙●∙●∙● **ωση****d****з****rŦ****ự****l ****ρ****l****αςε**●∙●∙●∙●

Habían llegado a la casita de madera, un silencio de cinco minutos los acompañó por el camino y el leve ruido de los pájaros proveniente de los árboles que circundaban la choza. Un poco más allá, a la izquierda se encontraba la cabaña más cercana, los _vecinos_ eran dos chicos de su misma edad que reían y gritaban.

Kanone abrió la estrecha puerta y permitió el paso a Eyes. Dentro todo estaba oscuro, la luz del día se había diluido hace pocos minutos. Dejó la mochila recargada sobre los troncos que formaban la pared, escudriñó el lugar y recortado contra la ventana, situada entre las dos camas, encontró la perfecta silueta de Eyes.

Entonces, supo, que el amor a primera vista no existía; pero que la soledad compartida podía ser una fiel amiga y descubrió con ello que había encontrado a la persona con quien quería compartir, tal vez, el resto de su vida.

●∙●∙●∙● **ωση****d****з****rŦ****ự****l ****ρ****l****αςε**●∙●∙●∙●

Alguna vez le prometieron a Eyes felicidad eterna. Entre recónditos, oscuros y fríos lugares le endulzaron la vida. Él le hablaba bajito al oído, cosas bonitas que le hicieron parte del club de los enamorados y allí, entre las gradas del estadio de la escuela, le besaba con pasión desbordante y dulzura embriagante. Corrió debajo de los puentes, donde la oscuridad se cernía sobre sus cuerpos y los ocultaba, sus manos entrelazadas iban y en el punto perfecto para que nadie los descubriese, le seducía y le mostraba un amor falso, irreal, pero aún así sublime. Amor basado en lo hormonal, puramente carnal; aquél que le despojó de toda la confianza para con los demás.

Es una historia bastante resumida, una que Eyes se empeña en recordar, la explicación, razón o argumento para no gustar de compañía ajena. No obstante, una voz insistente está penetrando en las frías y resistentes paredes de diamante.

●∙●∙●∙● **ωση****d****з****rŦ****ự****l ****ρ****l****αςε**●∙●∙●∙●

Al otro día Eyes madrugó, se levantó temprano, justo una hora antes de lo apuntado y recordando el sueño que había tenido se dispuso a hacer otra cosa para olvidarlo. Tomó la toalla blanca que llevaba consigo, una camisa marca _Adidas_, su pantalón deportivo negro de la misma marca y el bóxer que utilizaría enredado entre este. En sus manos llevaba el champú, un jabón de barra y las zapatillas deportivas con los calcetines blancos y limpios dentro de ellos.

Procuró no hacer ruido, el chico con quien compartía la cabaña aún dormía plácidamente, sobre el colchón duro y viejo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una chamarra azul a falta de almohada. Antes de salir quiso dar un último vistazo al lugar donde descansaba Kanone, pero no lo hizo.

Caminaba hacia las duchas compartidas, el lugar estaba muy bien equipado para estar en medio del bosque, sin embargo, pensó que así sería. La escuela a la que iba era una de las más caras de Japón, todos quienes asistían a él llegaban en limosina, llevaban portátiles en vez de plumas y cuadernos, viajaban cada mes al occidente en busca de modelos nuevos de ropa, cargaban con objetos valorados en más de diez mil euros y las mujeres con alhajas tan extravagantes que los pasillos pareciesen pasarela de una joyería prestigiosa.

Entró al lugar, vio la fila de regaderas alineadas frente a los espejos, las puertas de cada cubículo, donde se alojaba cada una, estaban abiertas y dentro se recubría por azulejos de mármol blanco.

Después de desvestirse, giró la llave de la regadera, se metió y cerró la puerta, el agua caliente se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, el vapor llenaba el lugar, los espejos poco a poco se empañaban y él disfrutaba de la soledad, de la tranquilidad, de la paz que le rodeaba. La pesadilla de aquélla noche se desvaneció por completo, un sueño concurrente que quiere suprimir todas las madrugadas y falla lastimosamente al recordar el quiebre de su corazón marchito.

Al salir de la ducha se enreda la toalla en la cintura, al fondo del lugar hay un espacio con bancas donde uno puede vestirse tranquilamente. Observa el reflejo difuso que se dibuja en el cristal, una mancha borrosa que no distingue formas específicas. De repente escucha el abrir de la puerta y una voz conocida que penetra en sus sentidos.

– ¿Eyes? – Kanone se asoma y ve al chico que espera encontrar, se asombra. Jamás imaginó que bajo las prendas un poco holgadas existiera cuerpo más escultural, bello. Comprueba y reafirma su teoría de que tiene la figura esbelta como la de una chica, pero nota sus músculos marcados y ello le da un toque mágico, sensual, una mezcla extraña que le hace derretirse. Si no quiere comenzar a babear tiene que despegar la vista, más no lo hace, disfruta ese tiempo de intimidad entre ambos aunque para el otro no signifique nada. Quiere decirle _te deseo desde el primer momento en que te vi _pero algo en él hace que reaccione, que comprenda que el sexo significa encuentro entre dos extraños y Kanone no quiere eso, quiere poseerlo sabiendo que le ama, que comparten un sentimiento mutuo y no una simple atracción basada en nada.

Por eso espera, pacientemente. Por eso le trata bien. Por eso quiere saber de el. Por eso quiere ser su amigo. Por eso vino al aburrido campamento en vez de ir al torneo.

– ¿Sí? – dice sin notar la mirada, sin notar como se le hace agua la boca a su compañero.

– ¿Por qué no me levantaste? Eres muy malo – se metió en una de las duchas, tratando de no pensar en la gota que se deslizó por el torso de Eyes y apaciguar sus pensamientos. – Espero que por lo menos me esperes a que termine de bañarme.

El joven Rutherford aunque no expresó la promesa abiertamente, sí la cumplió.

●∙●∙●∙● **ωση****d****з****rŦ****ự****l ****ρ****l****αςε**●∙●∙●∙●

La razón es sencilla, aunque descabellada y casi increíble. La explicación por la cual Eyes tenía las piernas enredadas de Kanone en su cintura, mientras se movían lentamente en un vaivén de su cuerpo, no era extraña. Todos los presentes aplaudían por la escena tan maravillosa que se presentaba, porque ninguno que lo había intentado había llegado a tal cosa; ágil, casi felina. Y es que, al parecer al muchacho de cabello castaño ya le urgía e iba a lo que iba, por eso procuraba que Eyes se moviera más rápidamente. El otro chico, cuyos ojos azulados estaban puestos en la longitud, se apresuraba. Finalmente habían llegado a la meta que se trazaba desde el árbol denominado "A" hasta el "B". Hilbert bajó de su acompañante rápidamente y corrió, como poseído, hacia el baño. La razón: una competencia en parejas que debían ganar para conseguir su primera exención.

Aunque más allá de ello, la razón por la cual había corrido tanto Eyes, era porque su amiguito querido (que parecía un espina clavada) había decidido que le andaba del baño justo cuando pitaron el silbato; así que no tuvo más remedio que atravesar como una bala la longitud que le había marcado el profesor.

Así comenzó su día de entrenamiento.

_Porque de una u otra forma, todos estamos enredados dentro de este mundo._

_Y si, por casualidades de la vida, se forma un nudo entre ambos, puede resultar un lazo inquebrantable._

●∙●∙●∙● **ωση****d****з****rŦ****ự****l ****ρ****l****αςε**●∙●∙●∙●

**®AnneDarket**. Idea e historia son originales, los pensamientos y lo escrito son **MÍOS.**

Gracias a las 10 personitas hermosas y bellas que dejaron review, me inspiraron para seguir después de un año de haberlo publicado. Les aseguro que no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo. Y si no, los virus por internet existen (aunque un pajarito me dijo que ustedes eran súper buenas personas y nunca dañarían a mi pc).

Espero les hayan llegado mis contestaciones.

Mil Gracias!

**Respuestas a reviews sin firma (si me pudieran deja su correo se los agradecería muchísimo):**

**KyoYue: **Claro que va a ser un KanonexEyes o ¿un EyesxKanone? Bueno eso lo veremos más adelante y espero que me sigas apoyando, después de tanto tiempo tal vez ya ni te acuerdes de él, pero espero que lo llegues a leer algún día y me dejes tu preciado comentario, que es mu valioso para mí.

**goldengirlneko: **Aquí está la segunda entrega, pero no me llegó tu mail adjunto al correo que manda Por favor, si pudieras enviármelo otra vez, te estaría muy agradecida y yo estaré esperando con ansias tu apoyo, que mucha falta me hace. Mil gracias!

**Yuzuki: **Jejeje, muchas gracias por el review, que en verdad me queda grabado en la mente. Sí, sí, sí, aquí está la actualización, así que no dejes de comentar o por lo menos no dejes de leer. Y bueno... seme o uke, es la cuestión que aún no he decidido, aunque este capítulo de señales de lo contrario. Mil gracias, espero seguir contando con tu apoy.

**BaKurA: **Aquí está, fuiste un gran impulso para continuar este fic. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y si puedes aprietes Go! Que a mí me encanta saber si les gusto o no. Mil gracias portu comentario.


End file.
